World of Geass
by Zodiac-Master
Summary: The world is plunged into chaos after the death of Brittania's 99th emperor. The end of the world is near and the people must turn to an old nemesis to prevent doomsday. LelouchxKallen. SPOILERS FOR R2 Episode 25
1. Chapter One

**Hi, this is my second attempt on a Code Geass story, I erased the other one because I thought it was rubbish. Now I'm just testing my literacy and writing skills and am hoping that my dialogue and battle scene skills have improved. If not I'll try again next time. Well here's some stuff you ought to know when reading this.**

**1. "Words like these are things said aloud."**

**2. _'Words like these are thoughts.'_**

**3. _"Words like these are sound effects."_**

**4_._ Words like these are just narration.**

**I'm trying to make this as canon as I can, but since Code Geass R2 ended the series so tightly, it's a bit hard. Therefore the epilogue in R2 didn't happen here, because it makes the story even harder to write.**

**This story was inspired by many others and so I would like to praise them here.**

**This is a test run to see how far my writing skills can get me, if people like it I'll continue, if not I'll retry it next time. In all fairness I'm expecting people to flame me after reading because after I read this over I had to make about 30 changes to make it better.**

**Oh and by the way this contains spoilers up to the end of R2, don't read if you don't want to know.**

**I have a problem with character focus and tend to focus on some characters on one chapter and others in another.**

**Well that's that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Geass in anyway.**

* * *

**World Of Geass**

**Turn One - Life and Death**

_2018 a.t.b_

**Streets Of Tokyo Settlement - Execution Grounds**

A sharp noise echoed throughout the paralysed crowd as 'Zero' pulled his blade from Lelouch Vi Brittania's chest.

At that moment it was as if time stood still, everyone who witnessed this event seemed utterly stunned and through the silence you could hear blood dripping from Lelouch's wound.

Under Zero's mask, Suzaku sobbed silently as he gritted his teeth as hard as he could. This was his punishment, ever since that day eight years ago, when he had killed his father, all he wanted was atonement for his sins. It was what he wanted, what he wished for and yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling wrongly about this.

'_Lelouch is dead, Euphie's killer is dead.' _he thought through his mixed emotions, but it didn't matter because the horrible reality was that he had killed his best friend.

The black knights who were about to die just a few moments ago were equally stunned.

Kallen Kozuki was probably the most surprised by Lelouch's death, her mind was racing, there were so many unanswered questions.

'_How can Lelouch be dead?'_

_'Lelouch is supposed to be Zero, then who's the one behind the mask?'_

_'What's going to happen to us?'_

_'Did Lelouch really betray them?'_

Then it hit her just like that and she knew what Lelouch had done, almost all her questions were answered after she realized that.

The silence was interrupted by a large explosion and out of a building on one side of the street came a group of Black Knights led by Lelouch's half sister Cornelia. They charged onto the platform on which the rest of the Black Knights were being held and were soon joined by about half of the people gathered around.

The Brittanian soldiers were suddenly trampled by a surge of people rushing on to the platform, even their knightmares didn't seem of much use. Finally Jeremiah's voice echoed through the crowd ordering them to retreat.

Throughout the settlement you could hear the people chanting repeatedly.

"ZERO ZERO ZERO"

"ZERO ZERO ZERO"

A few people weren't chanting along however, one of them was Suzaku who was thinking about what he was to do next, Lelouch never told him what to do next, did that mean he trusted Suzaku to lead the world into a new era on his own or was there something else?

Kallen was also refusing to chant along as was most of the official Black Knights, she had realized Lelouch's plan and was lost in her own emotions. Todo had also figured out Lelouch's plot by observing Zero's movements and Lelouch's own, while others may have not guessed it, Todo was an expert and decided that it was all Lelouch's plan.

Nunally was yelling, but it could not be heard through the roar of the crowd, she screamed numerous times at the dead body of her brother, crying 'Onii-sama' and 'Please brother...'

Finally Zero yelled over the people's chants "Everyone, please listen."

The crowd suddenly stopped and were keen to hearing Zero's words.

"The death of Lelouch Vi Brittania doesn't mean the end of terror in the world, no this is just the one obstacle in the way to peace, to the future. While Lelouch may be dead, there are numerous others who will be an obstacle."

All the attention was focused on Zero now and no one seemed to notice Lelouch's body on the lower platform. Nunally had been taken by Cornelia, away from her brother.

With everyone focused on Zero, no one noticed a cloaked figure replacing lelouch's body with an exact copy.

"Lelouch's death means the beginning of the war we will have to face in order for the future to come, the war which will decide the path humanity must take and the war which we shall triumph in!" it took Suzaku all his might to bring those words out and the crowd roared with applause.

* * *

_2019 a.t.b_

**Headquarters of the UFN (United Federation of Nations)**

Everything had been going smoothly for the UFN after the death of the Tryant Emperor. After his death Brittania had started collapsing on it's own under the poor leadership of Alastor Gryfenwalt, an ex-bishop for the 98th Emperor, Chales Di Brittania.

Firstly most of the Brittanian colonies in the Asian continent had been completely overthrown and the territories were now given their true name and their prople had regained control over it once more.

Second was the archipelago islands that made up the colony of Oceania, which was also where 20 percent of the Brittanian army was stationed, had undergone a major revolution from it's people, the _Twelves._

After that some of the areas in the Brittanian mainland formed a country and separated itself from Brittanian rule. The remaining Brittanian forces across the Atlantic were under daily attacks from the newly formed Euro Universe, which was now a section in the UFN.

Probobly most useful of all was when Brittania launched an attack against Australia, the most powerful country that was not in the UFN. This was a fatal mistake as the UFN helped anyway and the Australian military was more powerful than they had anticipated, their knightmares were few in numbers, but were all ranging in between 6th Generation and 7th Generation. This made them a force to be reckoned with.

Even after all this, when it was obvious that Brittania had no chance of winning they still stood firm. As such the UFN were forced to deliver a final blow, they attacked the rebuilt Imperial City of Pendragon. Alastor wanted to fight to the death, but his military general, Damian Waltz refused to sacrifice his men for an unwinnable battle. This gained him a lot of respect from Todo, whom accepted his surrender.

Alastor was captured, the last loyalists of Brittania were forced to flee the city and the flags at the outskirts of Pendragon were taken down, the flags that had stood since the days of Julius Ceasar and Augustus Ceasar were destroyed.

Even without anyone pointing it out it was obvious to everyone what the capture of Pendragon meant, the end of Brittanian rule over the planet that can now be called Earth once more.

The Black Knights however continued their search of the Brittanian loyalist even though they were merely a group of rebels now and nothing more. The Knights argued that they themselves originated from being a group of rebels and were now one the most powerful organizations in the world.

The first 5 months after Lelouch's death had been the best for the UFN. Unfortunately nine months after Lelouch's death, the tide started to turn. More and more countries in the UFN were starting to form rebellions, crime rate was rising once more and people were starting to have doubts about the UFN.

* * *

**UFN Headquarters - Black Knights Department - Zero's Office**

Suzaku sat at his desk, he finally figured out why Lelouch didn't give him any futher instruction. It seemed as though the world was evelving, advancing into the future without any more help needed. Lelouch was right, Zero had become a symbol of justice, hope and peace, that was all he needed to do now. His last mission, one that Lelouch had given him was to keep Zero alive.

Luckily enough, the Black Knights who knew of Lelouch's identity as Zero weren't as suspicious of him as he thought. Maybe it was because they didn't want history to repeat itself, he couldn't blame them after all the last Zero betrayed them all.

He quickly put on his mask as Ogi walked in, wearing the uniform for a UFN Minister.

"Zero, Prime Minister of Japan and Black Knights Chief of Staff reporting to duty."

"Ogi, our forces against the Neo-Europe Criminal Empire in Ireland have discovered that the enemy currently has access to knightmares and are gaining essentials from unknown resources, send Gino to take charge with Xing-Ke's Battle Plan."

Ogi scribbled a few note down on a piece of parchment before gesturing for Zero to continue giving orders.

"Also contact Jeremiah and have him support Tamaki's forces in the Arctic Ocean, the battle is taking too long and our men are running out of supplies."

Ogi finished taking notes before bowing and turning to leave, but was nearly slammed down as Rakshata came rushing in.

"Zero, we have an emergency! The research facilities in Greenland have been destroyed, as well as a UFN Administrative Zone and four military bases have been ravaged. Todo just finished his mission in the Bermuda Triangle and his fleet is now speeding across the Atlantic to Greenland."

Rakshata had become the UFN Head of Reasearch and Developement while Lloyd became the Minister Of Technology. Their two groups were always competing to see who could create things that impressed the UFN first.

When Zero remained silent, Ogi said "Zero, you should send Xing-Ke and a fleet to-"

He was instantly cut off when Zero spoke "No Todo will arrive there in a few hours, Xing-Ke is currently trying to suppress the resistance in Pendragon. 15 percent of the UFN forces were stationed at Greenland so whoever were up against have more power than we think."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Send Schneizel to take command and make sure no one goes in or out of the country."

Ogi and Rakshata both nodded and ran out the door.

Suzaku spent the next 5 hours talking to UFN Heads about the situation until he recieved news that Todo's advance knightmare squad had arrived, his main fleet would take another 8 hours and Schneizel would take until morning to arrive.

After he closed the communication screens of the UFN Heads, he sat down and leaned back into his chair, it was starting to be like before when Lelouch had taken on the role of Zero and leading a war against Brittania.

Suddenly hisscreen opened and a UFN soldier reported "Sir a large fleet is currently heading into the UFN Capital, we estimate about 130 knightares and 40 ships."

* * *

**Battle In the Arctic Ocean**

It was here that Tamaki, Jeremiah and 130 UFN soldiers were fighting against the Brittanian Purists who had decided to make a last stand, the battle had been going downhill for the UFN until Jeremiah evened the scale.

Jeremiah Gottwald had abandoned Brittania after Lelouch's death, he was made the battle commander of the UFN Special Ops Division as well as Super Intendant of the UFN Knightmare Training Instistute.

Right now he was leading 10 soldiers against 30 knightmares and a battleship. It didn't seem equal, but Jeremiah spearheaded the attack and no one on the Purists side could even touch the Seigfried.

He was currently taking on 5 units at the same time while his troops were all going one on one with the rest. The Purists main battleship was under heavy fire from Tamaki's forces. It amazed Jeremiah how Tamaki could possibly have survived this battle so long using only brute force and no strategy whatsoever.

After a few more hours of heavy battle the Purists were down to their final battleship and a single knightmare. Unknown to them however was the Purists had one last secret weapon.

"Britannian Purists, the battle is lost for you, surrender yourselves to the United Federation of Nations or suffer the consequences." Jeremiah called.

The single Purist knightmare called back "We'll never give up so you might as well kill us you unfaithful Brittanian traitor!"

These words would probobly not have affected someone else as much as it had affected Jeremiah, to a man who honoured loyalty above all, these words were as good as telling him to die.

Without a second thought, Jeremiah launched one of his four main tasers and instantly decimated the poor Purist.

The top of the Purist ship suddenly opened and what came out shocked everyone.

Jeremiah was the first to regain his senses and yelled at the top of his lungs "RETREAT!"

Most of the knightmares followed him away, but it was too late the ship had already fired it, it fired the FLEIJA warhead from a launcher similiar to the one Lancelot had that was attached to the ship's main cannon.

The Brittanians inside the ship yelled across the battlefield "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

The ball went to the top of the battlefield and released a large amount of energy causing a nuclear sphere to erupt, destroying everything in it's path.

The blast was nearing Jeremiah and was about to be caught until the knightmare behind him punched his cockpit, propelling away from the blast.

Moments later Tamaki's voice went on an open communications channel "All remainining units return to Point 17."

Jeremiah replied. "Tamaki my knightmare is destroyed so I can't use the energy wings to fly back."

Tamaki's reply was almost instant "I'll send a scouting unit to pick you up. Over."

_'At least we won in the end'_ Jeremiah thought before passing out.

* * *

**UFN Headquarters - Black Knights Department - Zero's Office**

Suzaku was unprepared for this, he hadn't expected anyone to launch an attack on the UFN Capital, but right now it was severely unprotected since most of the UFN militia had dispersed across the globe.

"How many units are available at the moment?" Suzaku asked while trying to formulate a battle plan.

"Somewhere between 90 to 110 knightmares and about 36 ships, the Shinkirou is available, but the Lancelot and Guren haven't finished repairs yet." the man answered.

Suzaku was hoping that the Guren and Lancelot were finished repairs and the Shinkirou was far too complex for anyone to pilot it. They were outnumbered and it would take long for reinforcements to arrive from China.

Suzaku was about to ask another question when a large blast came into view and he lost contact with the man.

"Damn it all" he called as he phoned Ogi.

"Zero, I was just about to call y-" Ogi started, but was cut off once more.

"Send out all our units and start a full scale evacuation, load the Guren and Shinkirou into the Camelot."

"Yes, sir" Ogi said before signing out.

Suzkau ran down to the hangars where his Lancelot was being repaired.

"Lord Zero!" the mechanic said surprised.

"We're under attack start evacuating, I'm going to pilot the Lancelot" Suzaku said getting on the Lancelot.

"Sir, repairs aren't complete yet." the mechanic argued.

"You have your orders." Suzaku said in a way which took away any complaints the mechanic may have had.

* * *

**Battle Of the UFN **

Suzaku joined the battle later with his Lancelot, it flew perfectly well and the energy wings were complete. He didn't understand what was still the matter with it.

He skillfully dodged a projectile and dashed at top speed to the nearest group of enemies. They were in knightmares he never saw before and he knew from the way they fought that they weren't just grunts. No they were highly trained and experienced in combat.

Suzaku flew to the center of the group and attempted to release his tasers, but found they were unavailable because they hadn't been repaired. So instead he drew his MVS Sword and clashed with two unknown knightmares at the same time while another two came from behind him.

He quickly flew to the sky and dived down slashing an enemy unit along the way. He stopped midway and charged through the enemy's front lines.

Then he was suddenly rattled by two units that were different from the others, they were basically a black version of Cornelia's Gloucester with a chain gun on one hand and a Slash Haken on the Other.

Suzaku countered with his MVS and pushed their Hakens aside by flying and flipping in mid-air. He then dodged the chain gun bullets fired at him and moved like lightning to slash apart one of the cockpits.

It exploded causing smoke which Suzaku used to spear down the other unit. This one defended with it's arms and launched a tiny object at Suzaku, it attached to the Lancelot, but nothing happened. The black unit fell after continous slashes from the Lancelot.

Another five of the simpler units came at the Lancelot. Suzaku charged at them and slashed down one of the units before something caught his eye.

His energy meter was nearly all used up, but how did he exhaust it so quickly.

'_Damn it Lloyd.'_ he inwardly thought as he used the remaining energy he had to retreat into the nearest UFN battleship. Unfortunately, the ship had no energy fillers left and the last ship that did have it was destroyed a few seconds after Lancelot joined the battle.

Suzaku as Zero asked the ship's captain for a battle report and saw that the UFN had lost nearly 50 percent of it's forces while the enemy remained at large. He decided it there that the battle was lost and ordered a full scale retreat after the evacuation was reported complete.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_"Clack"_

"You're moving your king" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Of course, if the king doesn't move, his subordinates won't follow." another voice replied.

"Hmph, that's always been your motto ever since, right _Lelouch_"

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter one of my little project. **

**Please tell me what you think, I'll accept all tips and advice.**

**Please R&R,**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi, this is my second attempt on a Code Geass story, I erased the other one because I thought it was rubbish. Now I'm just testing my literacy and writing skills and am hoping that my dialogue and battle scene skills have improved. If not I'll try again next time. Well here's some stuff you ought to know when reading this.**

**1. "Words like these are things said aloud."**

**2. **_**'Words like these are thoughts.'**_

**3. **_**"Words like these are sound effects."**_

**4**_**.**_** Words like these are just narration.**

**I'm trying to make this as canon as I can, but since Code Geass R2 ended the series so tightly, it's a bit hard. Therefore the epilogue in R2 didn't happen here, because it makes the story even harder to write.**

**This story was inspired by many others and so I would like to praise them here.**

**This is a test run to see how far my writing skills can get me, if people like it I'll continue, if not I'll retry it next time. In all fairness I'm expecting people to flame me after reading because after I read this over I had to make about 30 changes to make it better.**

**Oh and by the way this contains spoilers up to the end of R2, don't read if you don't want to know.**

**I have a problem with character focus and tend to focus on some characters on one chapter and others in another.**

**Sorry for the late update, I have been pretty busy lately, rest assured that other chapters will come much quicker.**

**Well that's that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Geass in anyway.**

* * *

**World Of Geass**

**Turn Two - Start Of Oblivion**

_2019 a.t.b_

**Ashford Academy **

After Lelouch's death, Kallen was, by Ogi's orders, forced to return to Ashford Academy for a proper education. It was hard for her to adjust, one day she was an ace pilot of the Black Knights and the next she was a student in school.

The death of Lelouch Vi Brittania had affected her the most out of all the Black Knights, after all she was the only one who understood what he had done.

At least that was the excuse she kept telling herself, but she couldn't deny the truth any longer. She had loved Lelouch with all her heart, even after he had betrayed her, she could never stop loving him.

She was probobly one of the few people that mourned for Lelouch's death, the rest of the Black Knights were still under the impression that Lelouch had used them all as pawns.

She still didn't know what Lelouch thought of her though, her attempts to ask him in the past had all been futile.

"Kallen, we have a meeting today after school." said Rivalz, the newly appointed Student Council President. He was easy to forgive Kallen, saying that it all worked out for the best in the end, but Kallen believed that it was because she was the only friend other than Millay that he had left.

"Alright, thanks RIvalz." Kallen said before hurrying into math.

Kallen didn't really want to go back to school, but Ogi convinced her otherwise.

"_Kallen, the world is at peace now, there's no need for you to pilot the Guren anymore. What's important now is for you to finish your education and if you want, then join the UFN after you graduate." _

'_Hmph, world at peace, huh. Doesn't seem like it right now." _she thought bitterly.

Shortly after math began, a UFN soldier entered the classroom.

"Is Kallen Stadtfeld in this class?" the soldier asked.

Kallen raised her hand and stated "I'm Kallen."

"I see, please come with me." the soldier said plainly.

"Um, excuse me, but we're starting a very important chapter right now, couldn't it wait until after class?" Ms. Teeque, the math teacher asked the man politely.

"Sorry, but this is under direct orders from the UFN Head Council." the man said.

When Ms. Teeque didn't look convinced, he continued "Orders from Zero."

Most of the class gasped and Ms. Teeque immediately gestured Kallen to go, apperantly in fear of Zero's wrath.

Once outside the class, Kallen asked the soldier "What does Zero want?"

"I'm not quite sure, my orders were simply to come here and bring you to him in the UFN Administrative Zone." the man said while he walked about five meters ahead of Kallen.

"Zero's here, in Japan!" Kallen said shocked.

The man did not reply and simply lead the way to the gates of the school, where there was a black van waiting for them with a UFN symbol on one side and a Black Knights symbol on the other.

The man didn't bother opening the door for Kallen and went straight to the driver's seat. When Kallen opened the door, she found herself greeted by Chiba, one of the Four Holy Blades.

"Chiba! What are you doing here?"

"Zero sent me to fetch you." she said and patted the seat beside her.

The moment Kallen stepped in, the van had begun to move.

"Hey, the door is still open you know." Kallen said angrily to the man.

The man didn't answer and sped up instead.

"Excuse him, his name is Guitsu, the newest member of the Four Holy Blades." Chiba said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

She whispered to Kallen in a low voice, so that Guitsu couldn't hear "I don't know why Todo let him become a Holy Blade, he's extremely rude and doesn't interact with anyone."

Kallen let out a fake smile when Guitsu looked at the driver's mirror.

"Why does Zero want to see me? Why's he here in Japan?" Kallen asked Chiba.

"Zero's not here in Japan, he's currently in the forbidden city in China." Chiba replied.

Kallen scowled at Guitsu for not answering her question earlier and giving her the impression that Zero was here in Japan.

"As for the reason, I believe it has to do with the attack on headquarters." Chiba looked at Kallen's shocked expression.

"Don't worry, most of them escaped and Rakshata is making your Guren her top priority right now." Chiba informed her.

"So who attacked us?" Kallen said, not wanting to drop the subject.

"We don't know as of yet, Lloyd is pulling a satellite out of orbit to check right now. Whoever they are, they're pretty powerful, Zero says they have really advanced knightmares and the pilots aren't pushovers either." Chiba said emphasising on the last part.

"Looks like you're about to come out of retirement" Chiba joked.

It was then that they heard a loud snort coming from Guitsu "Even if headquarters was attacked, I see no reason to bring a school girl into the battlefield, what's Zero thinking. If I were in that battle then we wouldn't have lost so badly. I should be appointed a special squadron or something, but no I'm stuck being a Holy Blade."

"And what's so bad about being a Holy Blade?" Chiba asked furiously.

"Oh, nothing much except being granted knightmares barely better than the ones being given to regular soldiers, not to mention being under some mediocre commander." Guitsu said and let out a tiny laugh.

Chiba looked as though she was about to punch Guitsu for insulting Todo, but Kallen restrained her.

"Oh yeah, well where were you during the war?" Kallen asked while keeping Chiba retrained.

"I was training to become a knight of round, if emperor Lelouch appointed me military head instead of that joke Jeremiah then he wouldn't have died." Guitsu said and laughed mockingly in the end.

"It just goes to show you, that he wasn't all that great, don't know how he conquered the world with such simple strategies. I probobly wouldn't have screwed it up that badly, since I'm one of the few humans gifted with skill and a brain." Guitsu continued, but didn't laugh after he saw Kallen's glare through the driver's mirror.

"SKILL! Oh please you only got into the Holy Blades because your score on the exam was 5 points higher than the average." Chiba yelled causing Guitsu to stop the car.

"My machine was horrible, if I had a better one then-" Guitsu started.

"If you had a better one then obviously you would've gotten a better score." Kallen muttered.

"What was that girl! I don't need lecturing from a student who probobly never even touched a knightmare!" Guitsu yelled and looked as though he would attack her.

"Never touched a knightmare! Guitsu, this is the ace of the Black Knights Kozouki Kallen!" Chiba yelled and slapped Guitsu on the head at the same time.

Guitsu let out another loud snort and continued driving in silence.

They had just met, but Kallen already hated him.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Lelouch Vi Brittania was sitting alone in an empty room, except for a single chess board in the middle.

Lelouch irritatingly kept tapping a black king on the chess board filled with white pieces, it seemed as though Lelouch was testing his skills in this game.

Just as Lelouch finally made his move, the door opened and a boy, slightly smaller than Lelouch, who had short brown hair entered.

"Welcome back, Rollo." Lelouch said without taking his eyes of the chess board.

Rollo went over to Lelouch and leaned over his shoulder.

"What are you doing brother?" Rollo asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing, just testing my brain. How did your assasination mission go?" Lelouch asked.

"It went ah...smoothly." Rollo said choosing his words carefully.

"Have you read the news today, brother."

"I would, but it's all cover-ups of the actual events and stupid rumors." Lelouch said half-laughing.

"For instance, there's a rumor that Schneizel is having an affair with Viletta." Lelouch said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"A lot of things have changed since my _death,_ huh Rollo." Lelouch said as he just took out the white queen on his chess board.

"Do you regret it brother, the Zero Requiem?" Rollo asked turning his head to the wall.

"Why would I regret it, it was for a good cause , was it not?" Lelouch said and rotated his head to face Rollo.

"Yes, but...it just seems that your death was in vain. I mean, the purpose of Zero Requiem was to end the chain of hatred, but it looks a though the broken peices of the chain are forming new ones." Rollo finished.

"Hm. I agree with you completely." Lelouch said plainly and began rearranging his chess peices leaving Rollo in utter confusion.

"However, the Zero Requiem or rather, my death introduced new worlds to me, worlds I could never hope to reach when I was alive." Lelouch said.

Lelouch smiled as he remembered when he was revived, just about a year ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_2018 a.t.b_

_Lelouch opened his eyes and immediately his vision was blurred by a bright light._

_'What's going on?'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'Oh that's right, I'm dead, Suzaku killed me.'_

_'So here I am now?' 'Where exactly is here?'_

_'Am I in heaven or possibly hell?'_

_'Funny, I was never one to believe that such places existed.'_

_Suddenly a voice spoke breaking Lelouch's thoughts._

_"Awaken Lelouch!" the voice had said._

_"Who's there?" Lelouch asked in an almost silent whisper._

_Soon the bright light dimmed and Lelouch regained his vision. It took a moment for Lelouch to register that he wasn't dead and that he was in a room._

_It took another moment for Lelouch to realize that he was in some sort of capsule. _

_Carefully he leaned forward and walked out of the capsule and found himself in the presense of people hidden in the shadows._

_Lelouch stood there, not knowing what to do. A million possibilities of where he was were racing through his mind and they kept getting more ridiculous every passing second._

_The first to step out of the shadows was a boy who Lelouch only recognized after a few seconds. _

_"Rollo?" Lelouch asked with suprise in his shaky voice._

_"I'm glad to see your alright brother, we were afraid that your injury was too severe when we took you here." Rollo said with a slight smile._

_"Where exactly is here?" Lelouch asked._

_"The Knights of Geass." a heavy voice said from the shadows and a man that had a striking resemblance to Cornelia's knight Darlton walked out._

_"The Knights of Geass?" Lelouch asked._

_"That's right kid." said a man with long, spiky, silver hair said. Lelouch stuttered when he looked into the man's eyes, they were filled with such maliciousness and despair._

_"Rollo never told me you were so handsome." giggled a girl that could easily be mistakened as Kaguya, except much older._

_The girl seemed to be the last of the people in the shadows and so Lelouch looked around only to realize that he was in a labratory._

_"Who are you?" Lelouch asked in a relatively calm voice._

_"I suppose that I'm some sort of test subject now." he continued._

_"You'd think we'd get some respect for saving your life." the man with silver hair said._

_"You saved me?" Lelouch's eyes widened._

_"We replaced your body with a fake after Suzaku killed you, nobody bothered to check if it was you because they were afraid that the Tryant King might still be alive." Rollo answered in a beaming voice._

_"So Zero Requiem was a success." Lelouch muttered._

_"We have yet to realize the results of your actions, Lelouch." The man who looked like Darlton spoke._

_"Oh sorry, Brother this is Novaloches the Indestructable or Novis for short. He's the founder of the Knights of Geass and the one who revived me."_

_"Revived you! How did he revive you?" asked Lelouch who was now gripping Rollo's shoulders._

_"Amazing thing, cryogenics." answered the man with spiked hair._

_"Cryogenics...but that only works as long as the mind is active." Lelouch replied in a panicked manner._

_"That's right, as long as the mind is active. Rollo supposedly died when his heart stopped, a normal human's brain would completely shut down minutes after the heart, but the Geass is a power of the mind and a separate entity from the body at the same time. Therefore even if the heart dies, the Geass will remain active and it's power allows parts of the brain to function after death." Novis replied._

_"So everyone who has a Geass will live for all eternity then?" Lelouch asked._

_"No, the parts that shut down regardless of Geass are your thoughts, personality and sense. Basically even with the Geass keeping you alive mentally, all the things that make you human remain inactive. The Geass only means a chance to be revived." _

_"That's also why your alive, kid." the man with spiked hair enquired._

_"Brother, this is Magellan, a member of the Knights and the one who claimed your body."_

_"And of course, I'm Seragenato, but you can just call me Sera." the girl said and winked at Lelouch._

_Lelouch flinched, it wasn't everyday that a girl in her late thirties was attracted to an 18 year old teenager._

_"So what is this 'Knights of Geass' exactly? Something like V.V's organization?" Lelouch said in a much calmer mood._

_"No, actually were nothing like V.V and his chronies. The Knights of Geass are an elite society of Geass users that watch over humanity." Novis said and came closer to Lelouch._

_"Watch over humanity?" Lelouch asked and raised his eyebrow._

_"The Power of Kings is an ability that's purpose is ignored by humankind and is instead used for wrong. To counter those who would abuse it's power, the Geass comes with a terrible curse. Those who possess it must walk a path of solitude and along the way is the risk of losing your humanity. People like that can no longer be left to wander in the world of the living." Novis whispered in a way that the others couldn't hear._

_"There has however been one Geass user who lost his humanity and reclaimed it. This person is the one who has resisted the curse and found a door to escape the eternal isolation that is Geass. At the moment it is impossible for us to distinguish if this person is an asset of a threat." Novis finished and stepped back._

_Lelouch was confused for the first time in his life, he had arrived in a strange place and now some guy was lecturing him about Geass._

_"You are now going to make a choice, join us or be destroyed. Your place as a Geass user is to guard mankind, if you refuse then I'm afraid you are too much of a threat to be left alive." he said taking his place with Rollo, Magellan and Sera._

_Lelouch faced him with a slightly bewildered look on his face._

_"Guarding mankind, watching over humanity, this all seems too positive. A piece of the puzzle is missing here and I'm guessing that you were hoping I wouldn't notice." Lelouch said in an insulting voice._

_"So if what you say is true and these 'Knights of Geass' watch over mankind then why didn't you stop my father from creating a twisted world. Why didn't you stop him from recreating the world and trapping it in the past. Where were you when all these were happening?" Lelouch raised his voice._

_"Boy, the Knights of Geass aren't defenders of justice like your Black Knights!" Magellan yelled and took a step towards Lelouch. The look he gave Lelouch was enough to make a grown man cry._

_"As I've told you our purpose isn't to interfere in the affairs of men, it is to guard humanity against apocalypse." Novaloches said without changing the volume of his voice._

_"Then why didn't you stop my father's attempt to destroy the World of C. Apocalypse signifies the end of the world, if father succeeded then the world would have been destroyed and recreated into a world without masks."_

_"That would've been the same as a world of memories, a world with no future, it's the same as a dead world!" Lelouch scram. He didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden._

_He was sure that one of them would've had an answer to counter his ready, but to his shock they didn't._

_"Brother...we-" Rollo was cut short by Lelouch._

_"Don't defend them Rollo, it's not your fault, I don't blame you."_

_"Lelouch, you're right we didn't fulfill our purpose back then, but that only means that we must see through our duty not to interfere and focus more on our purpose of preventing doomsday." Novis said in a very calm voice._

_"Lelouch, you saw the flaw in our system and succeeded where we have failed. You will become a valuable asset to humanity should you choose to join us. Our offer still stands and the decision of eliminating you has not changed." he walked forward so that he was a little more than an inch away._

_He held out his hand and declared "Now then Lelouch Vi Brittania, will you join the ranks of the Knights of Geass and stand guard to humanity until your time comes."_

_"You think that this makes up for allowing my father to initiate his plans?" Lelouch said._

_"No, we don't, but what's done is done. There is nothing we can do about the past. You of all people whould know this. It's ironic that you, who gave his life for the future is clinging on to a mistake in the past." Novaloches looked directly into Lelouch's eyes._

_Lelouch was speechless, he wanted to argue, but whatever excuse he may have had for his anger was rendered useless by those words._

_"For the last time, will you or will you not join us?" he said in a harsh voice._

_Lelouch thought about it, even if he was technically alive he was still dead to the world. His purpose for living had been completed and returning would render Zero Requiem as a meaningless sacrifice. _

_Lelouch smiled and took Novis' hand "Since I'm here, I guess I'll give it a go."_

* * *

Lelouch smiled fondly at his memories and looked at the door as Magellan entered.

"Lelouch, Novaloches wants to speak with you." he said quite plainly.

"I see." Lelouch said, but didn't show any signs of getting up.

"Lelouch, did ya hear me straight?" he asked and sat in front of Lelouch.

"Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't have acknowledged you by saying 'I see.'" Lelouch said and remained on his seat.

"He wants you to meet him in Ethereal." Megallan said trying to get Lelouch's attention.

"Ethereal?" Rollo voiced his shock out loud.

"How does he expect me to get get there, were in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and he took the only submarine." Lelouch said quite sarcastically.

"Hm. I hear that your brother Schneizel is going on a little trip across the Atlantic." Magellan said.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow as he tried to find a reason as to why Magellan was telling him this, then suddenly an idea popped into his head and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Finally catched on, eh kid." Magellan said as he passed a golden key to Rollo and a blue key to Lelouch.

* * *

**Neo Brittania - House of Democracy**

Nunally vi Brittania awoke early in the morning after the attack on the UFN universe.

"Ms. Nunally, breakfast is ready, you should eat before your departure to China." said a japanese woman with shoulder length hair.

"Thank you Sayoko, has Zero arrived in China?" Nunally asked.

"They should be there right now, I imagine that Tianzi and Zero are having a cup of tea."

Sayoko had returned to being Nunally's maid and personal bodyguard after the Black Knights freed her from Pendragon.

Nunally, with the help of Cornelia, ignited a revolution and led a faction of Brittania to become a separate country known as Neo Brittania.

Nunnaly was elected president soon after, Cornelia refused when offered the position and settled with being military general and master tactician.

Sayoko placed a tray on Nunally's bed and sat down next to Nunally.

The paper crane Nunally made long ago was placed on her dresser beside a picture of Lelouch when he was in Ashford.

"Sayoko, I had that dream again, the one with brother" Nunally said quietly.

Sayoko looked at Nunally in shock.

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Forbidden City - China**

The survivors of the attack on the UFN arrived in the forbidden city a little bit after midnight. Suprisingly, Tianzi was able to keep the people of China in check with a little help from Kaguya.

Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy, both of whom were aware of Lelouch's plan, were there to greet Zero.

Lloyd had almost cried when he heard that Zero had piloted his incomplete Lancelot into the battlefield.

Zero had dragged them both into a soundproof room after Cecile had calmed Lloyd down.

Once they were inside, Suzaku ripped of his mask and turned to face them.

"Lloyd, the Lancelot's battery still isn't fixed, I thought that you would have made it a top priority." Suzaku said.

"Huh. What do you mean the Lancelot's battery isn't fixed, it's the first thing I repaired from that skeleton left over after your fight with the Guren." Lloyd said while he fixed his glasses.

"Well then it malfunctioned, the Lancelot stopped working in the middle of the battle."

"Suzaku we tested the battery three times, there's no way it could've malfunctioned. The only thing that could disrupt it is a Gefjun disturber and even then it would to attach to the Lancelot's core." Cecile said to Suzaku.

Suzaku then suddenly remembered the weapon that the unknown knightmare threw at him.

"That must be it." Suzaku said and was greeted by shocked expressions from Lloyd and Cecile.

"Are you saying that the enemy can drain the sakuradite batteries of knightmares." Lloyd said, going closer to Suzaku.

Before anyone could talk further, a voice came from the speaker.

"Zero, we have a satellite view of headquarters." the voice said.

"Transfer it to the screen in here." Suzaku said putting on his mask.

The image popped into the screen and the three people couldn't believe their eyes. The UFN headquarters looked as good as new.

"There are no traces of any enemies in the area." Lloyd read from the report under the screen.

"Zero, we have a situation." came Ogi's voice through the speaker.

"A few minutes ago, a hooded individual arrived at our base in the Bermuda Triangle and...all three hundred employees in the area were found dead."

Suzaku stared wide-eyed at the image of the base that had appeared on the screen. The bodies of three hundred employees layed hanging like scarecrows.

One word came to Suzaku's mind as he looked at the dead bodies, _'Geass.'_

* * *

**Well Chapter Two is finally finished.**

**There were four OCs introduced in this chapter and are the only major ones, there will be other less important ones in the future. **

**If you still decide to continue reading this (Yes, I'm very unconfident in this) then please tell me what you think, I'll accept all tips and advice.**

**Please R&R,**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter Three

****

**Well happy Easter to everyone reading this, as an Easter gift I present the 3rd installment of 'World of Geass'**

**1. "Words like these are things said aloud."**

**2. **_**'Words like these are thoughts.'**_

**3. **_**"Words like these are sound effects."**_

**4**_**.**_** Words like these are just narration.**

**I'm trying to make this as canon as I can, but since Code Geass R2 ended the **

**series so tightly, it's a bit hard. Therefore the epilogue in R2 didn't happen here, because it makes the story even harder to write.**

**This story was inspired by many others and so I would like to praise them here.**

**This is a test run to see how far my writing skills can get me, if people like it I'll continue, if not I'll retry it next time. In all fairness I'm expecting people to flame me after reading because after I read this over I had to make about 30 changes to make it better.**

**Oh and by the way this contains spoilers up to the end of R2, don't read if you don't want to know.**

**I have a problem with character focus and tend to focus on some characters on one chapter and others in another.**

This chapter contains a lot of science and history, but is also essential to my plot. I'm going to be twisting up history a bit to fit with the storyline of Code Geass and also I'll be bending some scientific theories.

Well that's that, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Code Geass in any way (so stop trying to sue me)

**

* * *

**

**World Of Geass**

**Turn Three - The Two Kings**

_2019 a.t.b_

**Atlantic Ocean - Battle Cruiser Hitonama- Command Center**

The former 2nd Prince of the Holy Empire of Brittania, Schneizel El Brittania, was not a happy man or at least not anymore.

It was hard to believe that what was once one of the most powerful men in the world was now a loyal slave to none other than Zero, whom he had opposed in the past.

Schneizel was many things, a strategic mastermind, an unmatchable politician, but a free man he was not. Now he spent his days as Zero's top political advisor and assistant.

The UFN were skeptical about allowing him to join, but decided that it would be safer if the only man in the world who was known to have rivaled the Demon Emperor was on their side.

To the people of UFN allied countries, he was known as the King of Opposition. He was viewed as a brilliant man who opposed Zero, opposed Charles Di Brittania and even challenged Leloouch.

However, it was obvious to those around him that the Schneizel they once knew no longer existed. Lelouch's Geass had downgraded him into a faithful servant of Zero, but perhaps that was a good thing.

Without Lelouch, there was no one who could stop him if he ever gained power, but being completely loyal to Zero meant that he was no longer a threat to anyone or at least that's what everyone thought.

"Lord Schneizel, our advance scouts have come in contact with a group claiming to be survivors from an accident in one of the atlantic sakuradite mines." reported Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's direct subordinate.

Schneizel raised his head and stared at Kanon with emotionless eyes that showed the void in his heart.

Kanon took this as a gesture to continue, "Our scouts have retrieved them and are heading back towards the Hitonama_._"

The Hitonamawas a japanese battle cruiser with a similiar design to the Avalon_. _It had been granted to Schneizel by the UFN to help him on his many political journeys.

While the Hitonama couldn't offer the luxury that the Avalon did, it more than made up for it with it's unsurpassable firepower. Twin Hadron Cannons on each side of the ship and a Raikou Blaster as a main cannon gave the Hitonama it's nickname as _Damocles' Son._

"I see, how long will it be until we arrive in Greenland?" Schneizel asked, apperantly uninterested in the latest developement.

"It will at least be another three to four hours." Kanon said without looking at Schneizel.

It pained Kanon to see the man he respected the most as a slave to Zero. He believed that Schneizel was the rightful ruler of this world and blamed Lelouch for doing this to his master.

The doors slid open to allow a UFN soldier to enter, the man saluted once before Schneizel and again before Kanon.

It was obvious that this man was once a Brittanian as he still bowed to Kanon, even though he had long since lost his title as an earl of nobility and held no high rank in the UFN.

"Lord Schneizel, our scouts have returned with a group of survivors, they have requested an audience with you." the man said displaying disgust in the last few words.

"Hm...an audience with me?" Schneizel asked raising his eyebrow in a somewhat uncaring manner.

"That's right my lord, shall I temporarily imprison them or throw them off the ship?" the man said.

"No, that won't be necessary Major Klaustin. Congratulations by the way, I recieved word that your son has been accepted into the Four Holy Blades." Schneizel said in an artificial, unimpressed sort of way.

Klaustin didn't notice however and wore a shocked, happy expression on his face. "Thank you, my lord."

Schneizel got up and walked towards the hall wiping the happines away from Klaustin's face.

"My lord, you aren't actually considering meeting with those survivors are you?" Klaustin asked with such shock in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I am." Schneizel stated plainly and left with Kanon on his tail.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean - Battle Cruiser Hitonama - Meeting Room**

Three individuals dressed in the uniforms of UFN individuals stood waiting in the meeting room.

"Man, they could 'ave offered us some drinks or something, next time I see those bastards I'm gonna give 'em some lessons on how to treat guests." the tallest of them sneered.

"Now, now Magellan, they've been kind enough to give us a lift here already." said a man sitting cross-legged while reading a book.

"Um...brother, won't Novis get mad at us for doing this?" the shortest one asked.

"Wel how else does he expect us to go to Ethereal?" Lelouch said mockingly.

"Besides he stole a submarine from those terrorists last week." Lelouch continued after seeing Rollo's unsure attention.

"I still can't believe how easy it was to trick those scouts." Magellan muttered.

Before anyone could respond, the doors opened to admit Schneizel and Kanon.

"One of my subordinates informed me that you have requested a meeting with me." Schneizel asked and sat down on the other side of the three individuals.

"Damn right we did and you should teach those subordinates how to treat guest." Magellan said walking closer to Schneizel.

"Well that's quite scary, but I believe that it would be you who needs to learn some sentimental mannerisms." Schneizel said and smiled when he saw the look of confusion on Magellan's face.

Lelouch laughed a bit at this before facing Schneizel.

"Schneizel the time has come for you to serve me once more." Lelouch said and started lifting off the helmet.

"What exactly do you mean by tha-" Kanon's eyes grew wide at the sight of Lelouch as did Schneizel.

"Now then dear brother, I find myself in need of a ship and by a twist of faith you came along with one." Lelouch said and tilted his head a little.

Kanon expected Schneizel to be in shock of Lelouch, but what he found was the exact opposite.

Schneizel stood up and kneeled before Lelouch, "This ship is yours to take, my lord."

"L-lord Schneizel, what are you saying!" Kanon said with surprise.

He looked at the amused look on Lelouch's face and tried to run for the alarm, but suddenly felt someone grab him.

He turned to face his silver-haired captor and struggled to free himslef from his grip. Then something caught his eye, the man had a strange symbol in his eyes.

_'No this is...'_ Kanon thought with wide eyes before dropping to the ground, suddenly feeling out of energy.

"What's...h-happening...to me?" he managed to mumble before falling unconcious.

"Lord Lelouch, if don't mind me asking, what happened to him?" Schneizel asked looking curiously at the man.

"He experienced Magellan's Geass, Absolute Exhaustion. The ability to force a person to exhaust more energy on an action than what is truly required." Lelouch explained quickly as he stared down at the motionless body.

"It means that I can force you to use up a hell of a lot of energy on one action." Magellan said.

"My, that's quite a dangerous ability." Schneizel said as he stared at the symbol of the Geass on Magellan's eyes.

"Now then Schneizel, why are you in the Atlantic anyway?" Lelouch asked as he walked around the room.

"Zero ordered me to go to a UFN facility in Greenland, apperantly there has been an attack on it." Schneizel's gaze followed Lelouch as he walked around the room.

"I see, well then I guess you shall be making a small detour." Lelouch said as he turned to face Schneizel.

"How many people are in this ship?" Lelouch asked.

"Including the four-er-five of us, there are exactly thirty-six people on board." Schniezel responded quickly.

"Hm. Well Kanon is out cold and minus the four of us, there are thirty-two people. I guess we don't have a choice then, Schneizel, send an announcement for everyone to meet in the hangar in ten minutes." Lelouch said as he went off.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean - Battle Cruiser Hitonama - Hangar**

"What has Lord Schneizel summoned us for?" Klaustin asked a soldier.

"Who knows? Maybe he decided to give us all a promotion." A man said jokingly.

A sudden cough silenced the people as Schneizel came into view.

"My friends, welcome. I'm sure that you're all wondering why I have summoned you here." Schneizel said with a happy smile.

The soldiers were all in shock about how friendly Schneizel was and were even more shocked to see the warm smile on his usually emotionless face. In their shock, none of them noticed a young boy come in from behind them.

A strange symbol apeared in the boy's eyes as all the soldiers froze.

"Excellent job, Rollo." Lelouch said as he walked beside Schneizel.

Lelouch waved his hand in front of his face as a bird-like symbol appeared in both his eyes.

Looking directly at the soldiers he declared, "Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you, make me your master!"

Rollo deactivated his Geass as the soldiers saluted, "Yes, your highness!"

Lelouch smiled and ordered the soldiers to their original posts.

"Hm. It looks like Schneizel was more useful than I had anticipated." he said happily as he remembered the incident a year ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

_2018 a.t.b_

_A month before Lelouch's death, the young emperor walked down the imperial palace as he made his way to the dungeons._

_"Your Highness." a soldier saluted as Lelouch passed by._

_The stairway to the dungeons was dark and medieval, Lelouch took a mental note to have someone clean it up later._

_Lelouch arrived at the base of the stairs and walked up to the first cell he saw._

_"Hello brother." Lelouch said as he looked at the pitiful figure of the former 2nd prince._

_"M-master Zero!" Schneizel said as he crawled up into the part of his cell lit by the torches in the hall._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, master?" Schneizel asked as he bowed his head all the way to the ground._

_"Well Schneizel, I just thought that it would be fair to inform you that your master will be different soon." Lelouch said as he opened the cell to go in for himself._

_The cell was small and rotten, the walls were unpolished and there were spiders in the corners._

_"Master Zero, what are you talking about? I serve Zero and no one else."_ _Schneizel said proudly._

_"Yes, you will still be serving Zero, a different Zero." Lelouch said._

_"Master Zero, with all due respect, I will continue to serve any Zero in the world no matter what." Schneizel declared._

_Lelouch sighed and said, "I was afraid of this."_

_Lelouch took out his cellphone and dialed the number of the palace's communications room._

_"My lord, what can I do for you?" the soldier who answered said._

_"Tell General Gottwald to meet me in the dungeons." Lelouch said plainly._

_"Yes! My lord!" the soldier saluted._

_A few moments later, Jeremiah arrived in the dungeons._

_"Your highness, you callled?" he asked as he entered Schneizel's cell._

_"Yes, there is a flaw in Zero Requiem, I need you to cancel my Geass on Schneizel." Lelouch said as he gestured Schneizel who was looking curiously at Jeremiah's Geass Canceller._

_Jeremiah flinched at the mention of Zero Requiem, he couldn't understand why Lelouch insisted on sacrificing himself._

_"Yes, my lord." he saluted lowly as he faced Schneizel and revealed his Geass Canceller._

_With a small flash, Schneizel shook his head as he turned to Lelouch with a small scowl._

_"Lelouch, what have you done?" Schneizel asked, but was captured by Jeremiah._

_Lelouch turned to face him and took out his contact lens'._

_"Lelouch, do you have any idea wh-" Schneizel was cut off by Lelouch._

_"I order you to serve Lelouch Vi Brittania." he said emotionlessly as his Geass bended Schneizel's will._

_"Yes, your majesty!" Schneizel said as he bowed down to Lelouch._

_Jeremiah watched pitifully at Schneizel._

_"My lord, why did you tell him to serve you and not Suzaku?" Jeremiah asked._

_"That's what I did last time and his loyalties wouldn't be set, if someone were to impostor Zero, Schneizel would've been forced to obey. Suzaku will wear a mask for all eternity, thus I can't tell him to serve Suzaku." Lelouch finished as he faced Schneizel._

_"Now then Schneizel, as your master, I command you to serve the Zero that will kill me until I return." __he commanded his elder brother._

_"Until you return?" Jeremiah asked._

_"Yes he will be forced to serve Suzaku for all eternity because I shall never return." Lelouch explained._

_Lelouch and Jeremiah left the cell to leave Schneizel in his thoughts._

* * *

Lelouch laughed at his memories, he never thought that he would actually return from the dead.

"Lord Lelouch, where is our destination." A soldier asked Lelouch.

"Just take us to the island six miles north form here." Lelouch said plainly.

"Novaloches won't mind that Brother just made some UFN soldiers his slaves, nor that he captured a powerful battleship, not to mention disrupting an important mission of Schneizel, right?" Rollo asked Magellan.

Magellan shrugged and stated, "Even if he did, I'll just balme you two."

Rollo scowled at Magellan before joining his brother.

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean - Island of Ethereal**

A few hours later, the Hitonama arrived on a strange island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Lelouch made his way out of the ship and proceeded into a deep jungle with Magellan and Rollo by his side.

After a few minutes of hiking, the trio arrived at a dark cave.

"We'll wait out here, you go on ahead." Magellan said as Lelouch nodded and entered the cave.

Soon after Lelouch went in the cave he was enveloped in total darkness. He staggered for a few minutes, attempting to gain his night vision.

He closed his eyes and reopened them to see that he was still in darkness except for a red crystal trail.

'_How primitive..."_ Lelouch thought inwardly as he followed the trail.

It seemed like an eternity of walking before Lelouch reached the end of the trail and found himself at a dead end.

The trail disappeared and was replaced by a giant unmistakable symbol of the Power of Kings.

Lelouch sighed as he placed his hand on the symbol and instantly felt a rush of air come over him.

Lelouch landed on his feet and looked around at his surroundings.

He was sitting on grass surrounded by several white pillars with strange engravings on them.

"So what is this place?" Lelouch asked the man who was walking up to him as he silently stood up.

"Hmph. Not even a hello first." the man said mckingly as he shook his head.

"Enough of your games Novaloches, what is this place?" Lelouch repeated.

Novaloches sighed before answering, "This place is called Gaia."

"Gaia?" Lelouch asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, but we'll get to that in a moment." Novaloches said as he walked ahead and gestured Lelouch to follow.

They walked in silence to a grassy hill that loomed over an ocean.

"Say Lelouch, Do you know who Charles Darwin is?" Novaloches asked Lelouch.

Lelouch was taken aback by the question and staggered for a moment before answering.

"Of course, he was a Brittanian noble who created the theory of evolution."

"Precisely, but do you know how he came across that theory?" Novaloches asked with a grin forming on his face.

Lelouch looked at Novaloches with interest, they never said the reason of how Darwin formed that theory in school.

"The truth is that he was a Geass user, like me and yourself." he finally said.

Lelouch's eyes widened, it was shocking to know that one of the most brilliant men in history was a Geass user.

"He posessed the Geass of Absolute Evolution." Novaloches concluded.

"Absolute Evolution?" Lelouch asked quizically.

"Yes, Darwin's theory states that all modern lifeform on Earth evolved from a primitive species after millions or even billions of years." Novaloches paused before continuing.

"Evolution is something that occurs naturally in order to adapt to different living conditions, for example, the walrus is believed to have once been some form of land mammal and evolved to the water after about a million years."

"Darwin's Geass is one that allowed him to evolve at an extremely accelerated rate to any living condition. For instance, if you threw him in water, he would grow gills and webbed fingers or toes after a few seconds. If you flung him into the air, he would sprout wings before he touches the ground." Novaloches concluded.

"But how, Geass is an ability limited by the properties of the mind, it doesn't affect your body." Lelouch said as he tried to absorb all of this information.

"That is true, but evolution is a property of the mind. Your brain is what tells your body what to do, in puberty your brain releases horomones to change your body, evolution is pretty much the same thing." Novaloches said as he felt a cool breeze.

"If a normal human is forced to live in water, he would evolve after millions of years into a human-fish hybrid. Darwin's Geass simply accelerated that process of millions of years into mere seconds." Novaloches explained.

"So then...how did Darwin gain his Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah yes, he was given his Geass by a man named Trouve."

"An immortal?" Lelouch asked.

"No, Trouve wasn't an immortal or atleast not anymore, his code was taken or rather stolen and he lost his immortality, shortly after he was killed by the thief." Novaloches asked.

"Who stole it? How did they steal it?" Lelouch asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why V.V is immortal?" Novaloches asked with a small grin.

"Wait then that means..." Lelouch started, but was cut off.

"Yes, you ended that chain of immortality by destroying your father's existance."

"Okay, but I still don't understand why you brought me here." Lelouch said as he had finally absorbed all the new information.

"Lelouch, I have never revealed this to anyone, but my left eye is blind." Novaloches said as he turned to face Lelouch.

Lelouch stared at Novaloches' eye and noticed that the eye was completely white except for the Geass in the middle.

"Your Geass eye is..." Lelouch said in shock.

Novaloches nodded before facing the horizon.

"Yes, it's the price I had to pay for my Geass."

"Um...what is your Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"It's called the Geass of Absolute Occlumence, it grants me the power to control the visions of anyone within my area. In exchange, my Geass eye must share their visions."

Novaloches answered.

"But your Geass eye is blind so..." Lelouch began.

"Yes, I don't have to share their visions. However my Geass only affects vision, your hearing will remain unaffected by your visions." Novaloches concluded.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you brought me here." Lelouch said in a slightly angry voice.

"Always eager aren't we Lelouch." Novaloches said as he turned and started walking to the middle of the sanctuary.

"Darwin was the first to discover this world Lelouch, that's why I told you about him."

"This_ world_?" Lelouch asked.

"Excactly, this place is the equivalent to the World of C, it is called Gaia."

"Gaia? You mean Mother Earth?" Lelouch asked.

Novaloches nodded before continuing.

"Gaia is the centerfold of all life on Earth, the Collective Unconciousness are the thoughts of everyone on Earth ." he concluded.

"They are like energy and technology, neither can exist without the other. Gaia creates life and the World of C controls life." he said looking at Lelouch.

"Have you ever wondered why the Knights of Geass are so few in numbers?" he asked.

"I did a little when you first revived me." Lelouch answered with interest.

"Actually the truth is there used to be twelve of us." Novaloches said as he gazed to the sky.

"Then V.V came along with his collective, he feared us and the moment he gained power, he assembled an army and attacked us." a frown began to form on his face.

"Absolute Stimulate, Absolute Magnetism, Absolute Telekinesis, Absolute Adrenaline, Absolute Visualization, Absolute Maneuverability, Absolute Conduction, we lost all of them because of V.V." Novaloches said clenching his fist.

"After the attack, only five of us remained." Novaloches said grimly.

"Five?" Lellouch asked.

"Yes, your familiar with the fifith one, his name is Mao." Novaloches said as he turned to face Lelouch.

"M-Mao." Lelouch exclaimed as he remembered the demented telepath.

"Yes, the King with the Power of Absolute Telepathy. He left us shortly after V.V's attack when he heard of C.C. I heard that you took care of him, no matter he was coming to a point where we would have been forced to kill him anyway." Novaloches said as he turned back to the sky.

"Tell me Lelouch, what is the Power of Kings?" Novaloches asked.

"It's...a power...of the mind." Lelouch answered unsurely.

"Well, the more technical definition is that it's an employment of extremely complex science, far beyond anything humans can even begin to comprehend." Novaloches said as the grass below them slid and the sanctuary began to to spin.

When it stopped, Lelouch had fallen to the floor while Novaloches remained untouched.

Lelouch looked around and realized that he was no longer in the grassy plain.

"Where are we?" Lelouch asked.

"This is the foundation of Geass." Novaloches explained as he stared at a giant three with strange birds flying around it.

Lelouch instantly noticed the birds, it was the symbol of Geass.

"These are the Geass' of humanity, they are a powerful lifeform created by Gaia that exist on a different plain of existence from the world of the living."

"Each are gifted by a powerful ability. When Geass users activate their Geass, they summon the Geass to use their powers. When the user dies, the Geass it made a contract with is also supposedly trapped in the dimmension between here and the human realm." Novaloches told Lelouch.

Just then a giant Geass bird landed on the tree and roared, sending Lelouch and Novaloches back a few steps.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked as he attempted to get up.

"Well, that is Mother Geass. This is only the second time I have ever seen it." Novaloches said as he looked at the great bird.

"This Geass is unlike all others, this Geass is said to have no flaws nor limitations to it's power." Novaloches said as he stared wide-eyed at the bird.

"So...what power does it grant you?" Lelouch asked.

"No one knows. Some say it grants you all the powers of Geass." he paused before continuing.

"Personally I believe that the user of this Geass will recieve omniponence or nigh-omniponence." he said in a low voice.

"So is this why you brought me here then?" Lelouch asked Novaloches.

Novaloches nodded and looked at Lelouch.

"I wanted to show you the true nature of Geass, but there is still one thing I must show you." Novaloches said as he and Lelouch started going back to the sanctuary.

Amazingly Lelouch held his own against the rush of air and the twisting sanctuary this time around.

They arrived at a cemetary of some sort and unlike the others, this place was nearing sunset.

Novaloches started walking to the middle of the cemetary with Lelouch closely behind.

"This is the Graveyard of Geass, every dead Geass users' unconciousness is sealed within the coffins." Novaloches said as he stopped in front of a giant tablet.

"And this...this is the Prophecy of Kings." Novaloches said as he placed a hand on the tablet.

"Say Lelouch, do you know of the Numerals?" Novaloches asked Lelouch.

There was a long silence before Lelouch finally answered.

"Yes, they were an empire that rivaled the Romans long ago." Lelouch said.

Novaloches' eyes widened as he turned to face Lelouch with a look demanding to know how Lelouch knew this.

"During my time as emperor, I explored the temples and shrines of my ancestors. On the wall were scripted the stories of Romans battling against an unknown enemy that was erased from history, they were called the Numerals." Lelouch explained.

Novaloches closed his eyes and returned to facing the tablet.

"Yes, the Romans were a powerful empire that was unrivaled at the time in terms of military power. The Roman Empire is what evolved into Brittania as we know it today. However the secret behind their unfathomable power was the secrets they learned from the Numerals." Novaloches explained and Lelouch tilted his head slightly.

"The Numerals were few in number, less than a hundred people lived in the empire, but their power was Geass." Novaloches explained.

"However, one of the Numerals within their inner circle, one of the eight immortals within their society desired power. He made a deal with Emperor Didius Julianus, in exchange for the military might of Rome he would give them the power of Geass."

"With the power of Geass the Romans evolved their empire far beyond anything that the other empires could have gained, but they never kept their promise to the Numerals. Septimius Severus, the emperor after Didius tricked the Inner Circle to give up their immortality."

"With Severus and his seven most trusted advisors as immortals, they gave their Geass to over 500 soldiers and attacked the Numerals. Powerful as the Numerals were, they were no match for the Romans and so their empire crumbled to the ground."

"Severus however became paranoid that one of the other immortals would attempt to overthrow him. So he did the only thing he could do, he ordered his men to slash the immortals into hundreds of pieces and burned them all. He buried the ashes in the ground at different locations around the world. Not even an immortal can survive punishment as hellish as that." Novaloches finished.

Lelouch who had been silent the whole time spoke.

"Trouve, the man that V.V killed, his name was Aprilius Trouve wasn't it. He was the former emperor before my father, he was my grandfather wasn't he." Lelouch said with a voice that sounded like an assasin's.

"Yes, he was. Now you know Lelouch, that the Geass is a plague that has infected humanity since the beginning of time, there are traces of it spread throughout history."

Novaloches looked at Lelouch with sorrow in his eyes.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry. It's hard for a single person to take in all this information at once, but there is still one last important thing I must show you." Novaloches said as Lelouch nodded.

Novaloches faced the tablet and felt the engravings.

"One of the Numerals named Kara, possesed the power of Absolute Clairvoyance. She predicted a prophecy about a Geass user that escaped eternal isolation." he said as Lelouch stared at the tablet.

"I believe that the person she speaks of is you." Novaloches said without looking at the wide-eyed Lelouch.

_"When shadow comes to claim our world,"_

_"One must rise, the light of hope."_

_"Name in stone, spirit of legend."_

_"Deeds unknown, yet never forgotten."_

_"This is our saviour."_

_"The king who shall destroy our world"_

_"And recreate it."_

_"When the world is at it's knees,"_

_"He shall come in our darkest hour."_

"That is what the prophecy states." Novaloches said.

"Then..back when you revived me, the one who you said escaped eternal isolation was...was me?" Lelouch asked.

"However at that time, I didn't know if you were the shadow or the saviour, now I'm certain that you are the saviour." Novaloches said as he faced Lelouch.

"You know Lelouch, your father wasn't always like that." Novaloches said.

"Y-you knew my father?" Lelouch asked and Novaloches nodded.

"He and V.V used to be best friends of mine. Charles used to talk about what he wanted to do in the future all the time and V.V wanted to look into the future and never turn back into their tragic past." Novaloches explained.

"But then something changed in them, all of a sudden they wanted to destroy all lies in the world. The two of them who fought so hard to escape their past suddenly wanted to trap the world in it." Novaloches said as he clenched his teeth.

"Lelouch, there is someone behind this all, someone pulling the strings here."

"The shadow." Lelouch muttered and Novaloches nodded.

"This person, this shadow is not someone to be taken lightly Lelouch." he said as he gripped Lelouch's shoulders.

"He is a man who has been toying with the world, a man who has spilled countless amounts of blood and laugh. Such a person can't possibly be human, no this shadow is a monster who enjoys the pain of others." Novaloches said as he gripped Lelouch's shoulders so tightly.

"W-what did the shadow do to you?" Lelouch asked as he winced in pain.

"The shadow is responsible for the death of my entire family and for the blindness of my eye." Novaloches said as he let go of Lelouch.

"I refuse to let a monster roam freely around this world. If this shadow takes control of the world, the world as we know it will truly be hell." Novaloches said as he looked at Lelouch straight in the eyes.

"Lelouch, I don't have long left to live. Geass has taken it's toll on me, I'm at the footsteps of death, clinging on to life by a thread. The final chapter of my life will soon come to and end." he said and walked back one step.

Just then Magellan, Rollo and Seragenato appeared in the sanctuary and walked beside Novaloches. They all kneeled down before Lelouch.

"If you are truly the only hope this world has, then we shall dedicate our lives to protect and support you against the shadow. If you accept then we will valiantly stand with you against the shadow." Novaloches said as they all placed their hands on their heart.

"If this is your wish then I shall do what I can to prevent appocalypse and bring light to this dying world." Leloluch said and flung his arm to his side.

"Now then, rise my Knights of the Elements!" Lelouch declared.

"Yes, your majesty!" they saluted.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Master, Lord Waldstein has returned." a man hidden in the darknes said.

"Excellent, with this the UFN shall fall into chaos and we shall rise into power." said a crippled voice from a man sitting on a throne in the shadows.

"Where is Luciano?" the voice asked.

"He has gone off somewhere without permission, shall we locate him?" the man asked.

"Yes, contact him and tell him to wreck havok and create mass chaos." the voice said and laughed maliciously.

* * *

**Okay, that was the longest chapter I've created so far.**

**Now then here are a few things :**

**1) Omniponence means supreme power or infinite power.**

**2) Nigh-Omniponence means near omniponent power.**

**3) The voice at the end of the chapter sounds like Lord Voldemorte in his weaknened state at the beginning of the 4th Harry Potter movie.**

**4) Happy Easter!**

**Please R&R, I'll accept any tips or advice.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
